Redefinition
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: Two drabbles where Dick Grayson finds out his best friend, Wally West, aka The Flash, is dating Bruce Wayne, aka The Batman, aka his adoptive father. Mature content in second drabble. BatFlash Slash.


**Title: **Redefinition**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own three of the hotest men in DC comics, sadly.**  
>Notes:<strong> Two little drabbles I wrote for Jazyrha (this is becoming a all too frequent occurence...) because she wanted Dick's reaction to finding out Bruce and Wally were dating, from two different scenerios.

Bruce picked up the phone. He placed it back in its cradle and glared at it momentarily. Nothing so simple should be so intimidating and daunting. It was a phone, a _phonecall_. He did this everyday. Nothing scared the Batman. Bruce picked up the receiver again and quickly dialled the number he knew by heart. Granted he always learnt every number instantaneously, but this one was a little different.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. Bruce drummed his fingers on the desk before he realised he was acting impatient and stopped himself. Suddenly there was a beep and Wally West's voice spoke out of the ear piece, _'Hi! Wally speaking! Hello? Hello? Anyone there?... *a short burst of laughter* Just kidding. I'm not even here, so leave me a message and I'll get back to you in a flash.'_

Bruce opened his mouth, the conversation there, before he realised it was the answering machine on his voicemail. "... Wally it's Bruce...I... I was wondering if you would like to... have dinner... with me... sometime. It's not... You don't have to…' Bruce cursed his sudden inability to speak in sentences. He had never been good at this, which is why he had thought it would have been easier over the phone. "I understand if you don't want to... I just thought I should ask... I think we should... eat dinner... together." Bruce stared at his desk for a moment before slamming the receiver down again and realising, with full dawning horror, he had asked Wally out on a date by stammering, _badly_, on his answer phone. The red head would never stop tormenting him now. Ever.

Wally turned his key in his lock, juggling sixty million things, and cursing that the lock stuck on him. He could hear his phone ringing in the background. Why of all the times he couldn't use his speed did the phone ring? It was either when he had his hands full to the point of stupidity (so frequently) or when he was in the bathroom... "Hold on! Hold on! I'm coming!" Wally yelled at his phone as he got into his flat. He tried not to trip over the shoes in the hall he'd forgotten to clear away, catching the bag of crisps balanced on the top of the pile as it slid free, dropping something else in the process.

Wally heard the answer machine kick in, grinned at his own message and then lost the smile when Bruce's voice came across so falteringly. Bruce _never_ sounded unsure. It made Wally freeze, toilet roll in one hand, oversized chocolate bar in the other.

'_... Wally it's Bruce...I... I was wondering if you would like to... have dinner... with me... sometime.' _The red heads mouth dropped open. He was asking him OUT? On a _date_? The world stopped spinning for a second. Wally dropped the toilet roll. It bounced off his foot and rolled across the floor. There was a pause and Wally shook himself. God no wonder Bruce was sounding like a school girl with a crush. Wally wouldn't be doing any better. He started for the phone again. _'I understand if you don't want to... I just thought I should ask... I think we should... eat dinner... together.' _His fingers brushed the receiver just as the connection ended with a sharp click.

"No! Wait!" Wally picked it up anyway, but the line was dead. "Goddamnit Bruce! You can't leave me a message like that and expect me to be able to phone you back calmly!" Wally bolted from the room, was out of his block of apartments 0.3 seconds later, uniform in place as he hit the road and raced towards Gotham, because he sure as hell couldn't have this conversation with Bruce over a phone.

Dick dropped down onto the windowsill and peered inside. The place was dark and empty and the dark haired man frowned. Wally was supposed to be home tonight. He had promised Dick and his best friend never backed out on him without a good reason or telling him first. Dick slid the window open. Wally's security was nothing to the young man trained by Batman. Dick gently set his feet down on the carpet, toe catching a lonely toilet roll. It rocked and that's when Dick noticed the other things strewn across the floor. It led from the front door to the main living area and whilst Wally wasn't the cleanest person in existence (how he could manage to be messy when cleaning took him 30 seconds, Dick never knew), he'd never leave food lying on the floor. Worry made Dick study the room closer, looking for clues.

In the darkness, one thing stood out like a beacon. The answer machine's light flashed, indicating a message. Dick pressed the button to play it and listened to Bruce's voice. Shock wouldn't adequately describe his reaction and it took Dick a moment to completely register the whole implication of the voicemail. Once that had sunk in, Dick grinned widely. Oh this was priceless. Bruce _never_ stammered. Hell, he didn't ask people out, let alone a hyperactive speedster with a nose for trouble, who just happened to be Dick's best friend. This was worth YEARS of torment. Dick left the apartment as he had found it, except the voicemail was empty now and there was one little more tape in Dick's arm pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jesus... hnnn... where did you learn to do that?" Wally panted, eyes squeezed shut as he hung onto the headboard. Bruce didn't answer him, which Wally was more than grateful for since his mouth was otherwise engaged on something far better than talking. The red head had lost track how many times Bruce had made him climax over the course of the evening. The older man really loved his turn around time, the bastard. Wally started vibrating, one sign another orgasm was close when the doorbell rang, sounding out through the apartment like a death knell. "Fucking hell!" Wally swore, trying to glare in his front door's general direction.

"Ignore it." Bruce commanded, not in the least disturbed by the interruption.

"I should... aahhh... get that!"

The doorbell rang again, then someone knocked, and then promptly killed the mood by shouting, "Wally! I know you're in there. I'm gonna come in a window if you don't open up in the next three seconds!"

"Shit it's _Dick_!" Wally blinked down at Bruce, who was now scowling. "I should... I'll get rid of him!"

"You had better. I am not finished with you yet," the dark haired man rolled off his legs, freeing him. Wally shot out of bed, cursing his erection. Super speed motion and a rock hard dick were not a good combination. He snatched a towel from his bathroom in passing, hoping he could pass off the sweat on his skin for water from the shower, and wound it round his waist. Wally made it to the door with a second to spare on his countdown and opened it, though not enough to let Dick in. His best friend raised an eyebrow at his state of undress and Wally stammered, "Er... I was in the shower... Sorry for the delay. What did you want?"

"Why are you breathing so hard then?" Dick raised a finger and swiped it across Wally's shoulder before sniffing it. "And that's sweat not water." The speedster cursed Dick silently. Why the hell did he have to be as good as Bruce when it came to seeing straight through his lies? Apparently he didn't need to think up anymore lies though as Dick grinned at him. "You've got a girl in there haven't you?"

"Err, yeah, course (because Bruce was really remotely feminine like...) so can you come back later? Please?" Wally made to close the door, hoping that this was all the interruption he was going to get, but the Fates weren't going to let him off that easily.

Dick stuck his foot in the door and pushed it out of Wally's hand. "Uh uh. I wanna meet her. I haven't seen any of your latest flames and I'm feeling all left out."

Wally tugged at his red hair, desperately trying to think of a reason to literally throw Dick out of his apartment but in his panic he had forgotten that Bruce and he had stripped before they'd even made his bedroom and there were clothes _all_ over his living room. Dick, of course, couldn't fail to notice. He was currently holding up a shirt, regarding it with an expression that told Wally he was about to be in deep trouble unless he spilled right now.

"Ok, so maybe not a girl then..." Wally inched over to the bedroom door he had forgotten to close. "Seriously Dick, bad timing man. Please can we leave this 'til later?"

Dick's expression was full of mischievous glee, "You remember that little incident with the glue back in Blüdhaven? You still owe me one and I'm so calling it in right now."

"You...!"

"C'mon Wally. I have _got_ to see what guy made it into your bed and made you _this_ nervous about sharing him. You _never_ hide your partners. You're a glorified sex manic."

"You're one to talk," Wally scowled, knowing Bruce could hear all of this.

"Glue," Dick repeated. "You. Blüdhaven. The rest of the League?" As Wally wavered, eyes glancing back over his shoulder Dick moved, dropping the Speedster to the floor with a quick move that was all grace and acrobatics and sailing past him into the bedroom. The red head swore from the floor and wished for an instant trapdoor to appear and swallow him whole.

Dick stopped short, eyes landing on the figure sitting on Wally's bed. Bruce was reclined against the headboards, surrounded pillows, sheets rucked up around him, still showing where fists had grabbed and pulled at them. His ankles were crossed, fingers linked over his bare stomach, the epitome of relaxation, except for the utterly Batman-esque stare that was fixed on Dick.

"Evening Dick."

"Oh holy mother of _GOD_!" Dick swore, holding up a hand to block his vision of most of his adoptive father's body. "Bruce! Seriously, cover yourself up! I _did_ not need to see all of that!" The youngest man in the room made a noise that was somewhere between a strangled one of pain and horror. Wally nervously fidgeted in the doorway and Dick turned on him. "Why the hell is Bruce naked in your bed?"

"Umm I would have thought that was kinda obvious?" Wally answered, blinking, trying to sound innocent.

"Ack," Dick shuddered. "Stop that! I meant _why_ is he even here to being with?"

"Wally and I have been seeing each other for some time. This is a perfectly normal activity for couples to engage in," Bruce commented from behind Dick in a calm, completely unrepentant voice.

"Bruce!" Wally cried. "Please don't make this _worse_."

"Worse!" Dick stared Wally. "How could he make it worse? He's in my best friend's bed and neither of you seem to realise how traumatising that is!"

"Well perhaps now you won't walk in on us again then?" Bruce asked like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I think I'm going to leave and scrub my eyes out with bleach now," the young dark haired man juddered before pushing past Wally.

"Dick, wait," the red head caught his arm. "Seriously, I know this is whacked, but we didn't mean for you to find out like this. Both of us want you to be ok with this, really."

Dick blinked at him before shaking his head,

"It's a lot to take in. I'm not mad... just... a little freaked out... Alright a lot freaked out. Give me a day or so, then come talk to me, both of you," he threw back over his shoulder at Bruce. "With clothes on."

"Alright," Wally agreed, letting go and Dick hurriedly left. Wally listened to the door click shut and chewed on his thumb.

"Get back here," Bruce ordered.

"Umm that kinda killed the mood Bruce," Wally stepped back into the bedroom to stare at the man in his bed. Ok seeing Bruce naked was kinda turning him back on, but he was still emotionally traumatised from all of that.

"I told you I wasn't done with you yet and I meant it," Bruce rose gracefully from the bed and stalked over to Wally. "I never lie."

Wally swallowed, eyes darting over the expanse of naked skin heading his way, and Dick was kinda fading from his mind as he remembered just what Bruce had been up to when they'd been interrupted. The towel abruptly disappeared, so quickly and silently Wally was left wondering if Bruce had teleported it off his body before the dark haired man was pressing every inch of his hard body against his. His mouth was hard and instant on Wally's and his tongue was hot, curling like quicksilver around Wally's own. The red head grabbed a handful of hair as he moaned around that tongue. Both of Bruce's hands slid down his back to grab Wally's ass, one finger sliding between the pert cheeks to press teasingly at that little hole.

"Bruce..." Wally tore his mouth away, panting, head thrown back as he squeezed his eyes shut. "You... nnngh."

"I told you we weren't finished."

"Never gonna doubt that again!" Wally squirmed, trying to push back into those fingers and thrust forward against Bruce's hard hip. Bruce stopped teasing, pushing one finger past that ring of muscle. Wally clenched at him instinctively and Bruce swore quietly under his breath. He had meant to take his time, drive Wally insane with need, but his patience had been blown by the interruption. The younger man was still slick from earlier and Bruce walked him backwards until he hit the nearest wall, driving a moan from him. Bruce pushed one thigh up, curling around his hip, forcing Wally onto his toes before he thrust forward, pushing himself along that line of hot, soft skin between Wally's balls and ass, leaving a streak of pre-cum. The red head whined, fingers tightening on his shoulders, digging his nails a little in Bruce's skin. "T...tease!"

Bruce licked a strip of wetness from collar bone to ear before biting on the lobe as he lined himself up. He thrust upwards hard enough to push Wally up the wall, scraping his ass and back over the paint. The younger man cried out, hips jerking wantonly as he tried to find something to push his own neglected erection against. Bruce tightened one hand on Wally's hip, the other he braced against the wall as he found his rhythm and the right angle to hit Wally's prostate head on with every up stroke. Wally was making nonsensical noise now, answering everything Bruce threw at him with movement of his own and Bruce gritted his teeth, fighting off his own orgasm until he had made Wally scream his name first.

"Do you know how gorgeous you are like this?" Bruce hissed. He didn't talk much during sex, but Wally always responded when he did, so it was worth the effort to find the words. "My cock in your ass, so hot and tight. I could do this forever." Wally's breath hitched unsteadily as he fought to stave off what was coming. "My beautiful Wally."

Bruce kissed him then, softly, in complete contrast to the rough thrust of his hips and smiled when Wally screamed out his name, splattering both their stomachs with threads of cum. He clenched hard around Bruce's dick, bearing down hard one last time and Bruce was driven over the edge of the cliff. His legs shook at his fought to keep standing and his head dropped to rest on Wally's shoulder.

"Bruce..." the red head murmured in his ear before laying a kiss on his hair. "God, I love it when you do that."

Bruce pulled his head up and kissed Wally passionately. He loved everything the red head did and was never going to let anything or anyone get in the way of that. Not even an overly nosey Dick who should know better.


End file.
